


This Is The Way The World Ends

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Crossover, Dark, Demon Deals, Demons, End of the World, Gen, I'm Sorry, I'm no better than sempai, Journals, Journey into Mystery - Freeform, Manipulation, Sacrifice, Sad, space time rift, the saddest crossover to ever sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Dipper's final stand against The End is a question to which we have no answer. Why did he do it? No one knows </em>
  <br/>
  <em>A crossover between two series that both feature twelve year old protagonists and demon creatures. And sad things.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The Way The World Ends

Dipper took slow steps as he approached the demon. 

The fires around him towered, threatening to descend upon him. They circled the outline of the wheel to meet the sides of their master who floated above.

Clutching the journal close to his chest, Dipper stoically gazed up at Bill.

"I knew you'd come Pinetree," Bill cackled.

"It's not like you gave me a choice," Dipper bitterly said. 

"Choices?" The triangle lifted his hand to the side of his head as if he had not heard him. "It's the end of the world kid! You take what you get!"

"This is what you wanted," Dipper accused him. "This is what you've been planning all along!" 

"Did not!" Bill snapped back. "I didn't know your stupid sister would drop the rift."

"Don't call Mabel stupid!" Dipper shouted.

"I only gave you just a tiny little _push._ What's the harm in that?"

"You _used_ me!" Dipper nearly dropped the journal as he lifted his arms up in an attempt to grab his hair. "You've been _manipulating_ me ever since day one! We had a _deal!_ "

"Oh come on, playing by the rules isn't fun!" Bill huffed. "Now **LISTEN** "

Bill let out a growl as his body expanded. His pupil had turned white, his skin a hellish red. Dipper cowered in fear.

"You want to get rid of this rift?" Bill's shrunk down back to his normal size as his voice lightened up. "You know what you need to do."

Bill eyed the journal. Dipper made a move to cover it with his arm.

"Don't be so stubborn!" Bill coldly told him.

"This can't be the only way," Dipper's voice trembled.

"You really would let everyone _die,_ " Bill's voice cackled with glee.

"No!" Dipper exclaimed. "But--"

"Aw bummer," Bill pouted. "Just for a second, I thought you and I could be pals. Oh well, can't say I'll miss you."

Dipper hung his head. A tear fell to the ground.

"What's this? _Tears?_ " Bill exclaimed. "You're such a _baby_ "

The boy's body shook. He gasped.

"You'll be doing a lot more than just closing that rift. You'll fix _everything._ No more oddities and things that go bump in the night. No more families torn. Everything will be normal. _Boring_ even. But at least they'll be _happy._ Oh come on Pinetree! You won't be gone forever!" 

"That's a lie! I'll be _dead!_ " Dipper sobbed. 

"A life for a rift, kid. That's how it's done," Bill said. "Time's up!"

"You think you've beat me," Dipper glanced up at Bill. "But I'll let you know that even with every _string_ you pull, there is one thing you cannot _touch._ My _family._ Everything I've done was for them. I've risked my life just to save them and I'll do it again if I had the chance"

Dipper defiantly glared as he held the journal out from his chest.

"There's one thing you'll never understand. The _love_ I feel for them. Not even in a billion _years,_ a billion _lifetimes,_ will a creature like you know what it's like to _care_ for someone else!"

He raised it high. 

"You could have done worse Bill," Dipper said. "So much worse."

The earth began to shake.

"I won Bill. **Never** forget it."

Then all was still.

A cry echoed. Blood spilled onto the ground and flowed into the fire.

Bill Cipher's form started to vanish, piece by piece. Papers from the journal floated about, torn and burnt. 

Dipper collapsed. He hunched over, covered in blood and ink. With a wheeze, he took one last look at the sky above.

"Damn me," he whispered mournfully.

His eyes glowed yellow. His pupils thickened into two black lines. 

"Damn you all," came Bill.


End file.
